Swim
by Bailz
Summary: swim for the music that saves you when you're not so sure you'll survive. iPod Shuffle Challenge. Darker themes, dylan/derrick, claire/chris, todd, and claire ahead.


**ipod shuffle challenge **[back in the day, yo].

Here is what to do:

1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
>2) Put your iPodMedia Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
>3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singerband,and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
>4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!<p>

**warning and disclaimed: some darker themes, could be triggering. also, i don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Introducing Me<strong>

**Artist: Nick Jonas (Nate / Camp Rock 2)**

**Character/Couple: Derrick, Dylan/Derrick.**

**Words: 123.**

Derrick Harrington was not perfect, that he knew. He was not God's gift to earth as much as people thought he was, and his ego really isn't as big as people thinks he is.

Derrick Harrington is a 16 year old boy who is in love with Dylan Marvil. He likes soccer, chocolate ice cream, starry nights, bon fires, and scary movies. He got decent grades, had awesome friends, and loved to joke.

He didn't care that he wasn't perfect, as long as Dylan didn't. He liked himself enough to get going, and Dylan loved him enough to make up for the rest.

Derrick Harrington was just a normal 17 year old boy, with the best girl in the world.

**Song: What's My Age Again**

**Artist: Blink-182**

**Character/Couple: Todd, only Todd**

**Words: 146.**

Todd Lyons didn't care that he was three years younger. He just wanted to be one of them.

He watched Claire and Massie dance around as they got ready for another party. He watched Kemp, Cam, Chris and Derrick sit on the couch yelling at a football game as the girls gossiped in the kitchen. He watched them interact and wanted nothing more than to be one of them, one of the A-list.

He didn't have many friends, and he often pushed away the ones who reached out to him. He didn't want to be friends with anybody, but them.

He spent three weeks perfecting his first day outfit for freshman year at WPHS. He was going to be an A-lister if it killed him. He was going to be one of them, no matter who he had to hurt to get there.

**Song: Freshmen**

**Artist: Verve Pipe**

**Characters/Couple: the (my) inner circle~**

**Words: 190**

It was their freshmen year where everything changed. Their eighth grade year went the same as their seventh, same friends, same crushes, same insecurities about kissing boys and Dylan's never ending diet and… really, it was all the same.

Freshmen year, though, everything changed. Out went Kristen (who's mom didn't allow her to join the others at WPHS), and Alicia (who found friendship in the B-listers). Kemp came out as smart, Derrick and Cam matured, and Chris Plovert became Papa Chris for Massie and Claire.

The big Friday night sleepovers became just Massie and Claire, with Dylan coming to only three in the entire freshmen year.

They outgrew the other three girls, and adopted in the four boys as their own. The six ruled the school, and the six found happiness, good grades, and support in each other.

It was their freshmen year when everything was okay. When Claire was happy, Dylan confident, and Massie a lot more relaxed. When boys weren't so scary, ruling the school wasn't the main priority, and life took over.

It was their freshmen year when they found each other.

**Song: Hot N Cold**

**Artist: Katy Perry **

**Character/Couple: Dylan-centric. **

**Words: 212**

At first they didn't think much of Dylan's eating problems. They annoyed them, because anybody with eyes could see how skinny and beautiful she really is, but it was just little seventh-grade insecurities. Until it wasn't.

Until it was constant counting, and disappearing at meal time regularly. Until her skin grew pale and you could see her bones like the skeleton hanging in their science classroom.

Until it wasn't just food. By freshmen year, it was ups and downs. Happy and hyper to mopey and angry. Laughing hysterically to sobbing hysterically. From yelling out jokes to screaming insults.

When she ran out of a Friday night sleepover because Claire offered her gummy bears, that's when they worried

In their sophomore year, as the wall of friends walked to the rehab center, they blamed themselves.

Massie should've taken the food problems more seriously, Alicia really shouldn't have passed the mood swings as typical teen PMS, Kristen shouldn't have hidden the pills from the other girls, and Claire should've pushed harder. They all could've helped, all could've saved the girl who they left behind in that hospital.

The skin and bones crying because of the food tray sitting in front of her.

_(bipolar doesn't equal eating disorder. I don't know either okay?)_

**Song: Breakeven **

**Artist: The Script**

**Character/Couple: [post] Massie/Derrick**

**Words: 238**

When the infamous WPHS couple broke up, so did the A-listers.

Massie took Claire, who couldn't leave behind her best friend, and Kemp, because he "goes wherever Claire goes", along with Chris, mostly because Chris was too protective of Claire and Massie to leave their sides for too long. Derrick took Cam, who couldn't leave Derrick for a girl, Dylan, who was having issues with the two girls for a while now, and Skye, because Skye was madly in love with Derrick.

They went to separate parties, sat at opposite sides of the cafeteria, and avoided each other at all costs. The school went into melt down mode, because no school could be ruled by two opposite parties.

So the school started to split, too.

When the first fight broke out between two blisters of different sides, nobody really thought about it. The second one, they worried a bit. The third one, they took action. Because fighting was one thing, fighting for no reason was another.

Massie was hurting and Derrick was hurting, but they didn't want to show it. They wanted to be together, but didn't want anybody to know it. It was that third fight, though, that got them talking. Talking meaning "locked in a room by their friends and not allowed out until they worked things out".

When the infamous WPHS got back together, so did the A-listers…

**Song: Dark Blue**

**Artist: Jack's Mannequin**

**Character/Couple: Claire, Claire/Chris**

**Words: 271**

Claire's depression started post-divorce. Around the time her mom moved back to Orlando and Todd stopped coming home as much.

Massie noticed first, when her constant efforts to hang out were shot down with a mumbled excuse of "long night" and "homework". She figured it was just a phase to match the divorce though, so she didn't push too far.

Kemp noticed not long after, when Claire's usually cheery personality started to change to quiet and shut down. Claire told him she was fine, she just was coming down with a cold. He brought her soup and they watched movies together. She fell asleep right away, and Kemp believed her excuse.

It was when Chris noticed that something changed. Papa Plovert refused to see his friends hurting and when Claire started to fall, he started to reach out for her. When she pushed, he pulled. She resisted his efforts for months, refusing to acknowledge something was wrong.

It was when summer started and Claire realized the few self-inflicted scratches would be seen in a bikini that she finally allowed Chris in. She came to his house in her shortest shorts and a spaghetti-strap bikini with the simple warning of "you won't like what you see".

When Chris saw the forming scars, he pulled her to his chest, whispering that it was all going to be okay while she cried.

And hours later, when she was leaving to go to Massie's and let her see, too, that it was more than a phase, he kissed her and whispered "I love you, scars and all" into her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>love, bailey.<strong>


End file.
